wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XIV
Na koniec zabrzmiało Te Deum laudamus w warszawskiej katedrze i „pan siadł na majestacie”, huczały działa, biły dzwony – i otucha poczęła wstępować we wszystkie serca. Przecie minął już czas bezkrólewia, czas zawichrzeń i niepokojów, tym straszniejszy dla Rzeczypospolitej, iż przypadł w chwilach powszechnej klęski. Ci, co drżeli na myśl grożących niebezpieczeństw, teraz, gdy elekcja odbyła się nad podziw zgodnie, odetchnęli głęboko. Wielom zdawało się, iż bezprzykładna wojna domowa minęła już raz na zawsze i że nowo obranemu panu pozostaje tylko sąd nad winnymi. Jakoż nadzieję tę podtrzymywało i zachowanie się samego Chmielnickiego. Kozacy pod Zamościem, szturmując zaciekle do zamku, głośno jednak oświadczali się za Janem Kazimierzem. Chmielnicki słał przez księdza Huncla Mokrskiego listy pełne poddańczej wierności, a przez innych posłańców pokorne prośby o łaskę dla siebie i wojska zaporoskiego. Wiedziano też, że król, zgodnie z polityką kanclerza Ossolińskiego, pragnie znaczne Kozakom poczynić ustępstwa. Jak niegdyś przed piławiecką klęską wojna, tak teraz pokój był na wszystkich ustach. Spodziewano się, że po tylu klęskach Rzeczpospolita odetchnie i pod nowym panowaniem ze wszystkich ran się wygoi. Nareszcie wyjechał Śmiarowski z listem królewskim do Chmielnickiego i wkrótce rozeszła się wieść radosna, że Kozacy ustępują spod Zamościa, ustępują aż na Ukrainę, gdzie spokojnie czekać będą rozkazów królewskich i komisji, która rozpatrzeniem ich krzywd ma się zająć. Zdawało się, że po burzy tęcza siedmiobarwna zawisła nad krajem, zwiastująca ciszę i pogodę. Nie brakło wprawdzie niepomyślnych wróżb i przepowiedni, ale wobec pomyślnej rzeczywistości nie przywiązywano do nich wagi. Król pojechał do Częstochowy, by naprzód opiekunce boskiej za wybór podziękować i pod opiekę dalszą się oddać, a następnie do Krakowa na koronację. Za nim pociągnęli dygnitarze, Warszawa opustoszała, zostali w niej tylko exules z Rusi, którzy do swych zrujnowanych fortun wracać jeszcze nie śmieli lub też nie mieli po co. Książę Jeremi, jako senator Rzeczypospolitej, musiał udać się z królem, Wołodyjowski zaś i Zagłoba na czele jednej chorągwi dragońskiej pociągnęli śpiesznymi pochodami do Zamościa, by Skrzetuskiemu szczęśliwą nowinę o przygodzie Bohunowej zwiastować, a następnie razem na poszukiwanie kniaziówny wyruszyć. Pan Zagłoba opuszczał Warszawę nie bez pewnego żalu, bo w tym niezmiernym zjeździe szlachty, w gwarze elekcyjnym, w ciągłych hulankach i burdach na współkę z Wołodyjowskim czynionych było mu tak dobrze, jak rybie w morzu. Ale pocieszał się myślą, że wraca do życia czynnego, do poszukiwań, przygód i fortelów, których obiecywał sobie nie skąpić, a zresztą miał on swoją opinię o niebezpieczeństwach stołecznych, którą w następujący sposób Wołodyjowskiemu wyłuszczał: – Prawda jest, panie Michale – mówił – że dokonaliśmy wielkich rzeczy w Warszawie, ale broń Boże dłuższego pobytu, tak, mówię ci, zniewieścielibyśmy jako ów sławny Kartagińczyk, którego słodkość aury w Kapui ze szczętem zdebilitowała. A najgorsze ze wszystkiego białogłowy. One każdego do zguby doprowadzą, bo to sobie zauważ, że nie masz nic zdradliwszego nad niewiastę. Człowiek się starzeje, ale go jeszcze ciągną... – Et, dałbyś waćpan pokój! – przerwał Wołodyjowski. – Sam ja to sobie często powtarzam, bo czas by był się ustatkować – jeno krew mam jeszcze zbyt gorącą. W tobie jest więcej flegmy, a we mnie sama cholera. Ale mniejsza z tym. Zaczniemy teraz inne życie. Już też, bywało, przykrzyło mi się nieraz bez wojny. Chorągiewkę mamy dobrze okrytą, a tam, pod Zamościem, dokazują jeszcze kupy swawolne, to się z nimi, idąc po kniaziównę, zabawimy. Obaczymy też Skrzetuskiego, i tego wielkoluda, tego żurawia litewskiego, tę tykę chmielową, pana Longina, bośmy go też siła czasu nie widzieli. – Waćpan tęsknisz po nim, a jak go widzisz, to spokoju mu nie dajesz. – Bo co się odezwie, to tak jakby twój koń ogonem ruszył; a ciągnie każde słowo jak szewc skórę. Wszystko u niego w siłę poszło, nie w głowę. Jak kogo weźmie w ramiona, to mu żebra przez skórę powyciska, nie masz zaś takowego dziecka w Rzeczypospolitej, które by go najsnadniej na hak przywieść nie mogło. Słychanaż to rzecz, żeby człek takiej fortuny taki był hebes? – Zaś on naprawdę ma taką fortunę? – On? Jakem go poznał, trzos miał taki wypchany, że się opasać nim nie mógł, i tak go nosił, jako wędzoną kiełbasę. Można nim było jak kijem machać, ani się zgiął. Sam mnie mówił, ile ma wsiów: Myszykiszki, Psikiszki, Pigwiszki, Syruciany, Ciapuciany, Kapuściany (raczej Kapuścianą – ale głowę), Bałtupie – kto by tam pamiętał te wszystkie pogańskie nazwy! Z pół powiatu do niego należy. Wielki to u boćwinków ród, Podbipiętowie. – A nie koloryzujesz waść trocha o owych majętnościach? – Ja nie koloryzuję, bo powtarzam to, com od niego słyszał, a on przecie póki żyje, nie zełgał, bo zresztą i na to za głupi. – No, to będzie Anusia panią całą gębą! Ale co o nim waćpan mówisz, że głupi, na to się żadną miarą zgodzić nie mogę. Stateczny to mąż i tak roztropny, że w potrzebie nikt lepszej rady nie udzieli... a że nie frant, to trudno. Nie każdemu dał Pan Bóg tak obrotny język jak waści. Co tu gadać! wielki to rycerz i najzacniejszy człowiek, a dowód: że waćpan sam go miłujesz i rad go ujrzysz. – Skaranie z nim boże! – mruknął Zagłoba. – Dlategom tylko rad, że mu będę panną Anną przypiekał. – Tego ja waćpanu czynić nie radzę, bo to jest rzecz niebezpieczna... Jego choćby do rany przyłożyć, ale w takowym terminie pewnie by stracił cierpliwość. – Niechby stracił! Uszy bym mu obciął jak panu Duńczewskiemu. – Daj no waćpan pokój. Nieprzyjacielowi nie życzyłbym próbować. – No, no, niech go jeno obaczę! Życzenie to pana Zagłoby spełniło się prędzej, niż myślał. Dojechawszy do Końskowoli, postanowił Wołodyjowski zatrzymać się na odpoczynek, bo konie były już mocno zdrożone. Któż więc opisze zdziwienie obydwóch przyjaciół, gdy wszedłszy do ciemnej sieni zajazdu, w pierwszym spotkanym szlachcicu rozpoznali pana Podbipiętę. – Jakże się waszmość masz! siła czasu! siła czasu! – wołał Zagłoba. – A że cię to Kozacy nie usiekli w Zamościu! Pan Podbipięta brał z kolei obydwóch w ramiona i obcałowywał po policzkach. – Oto żeśmy się spotkali, co? – powtarzał z radością. – Gdzie jedziesz? – pytał Wołodyjowski. – Do Warszawy, do księcia pana. – Księcia nie ma w Warszawie. Pojechał do Krakowa z królem jegomością, przed którym ma nieść jabłko na koronacji. – A mnie pan Weyher do Warszawy wyprawił z listem i z zapytaniem gdzie książęce regimenta mają iść, bo już, chwalić Boga, w Zamościu niepotrzebne. – To i nie potrzebujesz nigdzie jechać, bo my wieziemy ordynanse. Pan Longinus zasępił się, bo z duszy życzył sobie dotrzeć do księcia, zobaczyć dwór i szczególniej jedną małą osóbkę na tym dworze. Zagłoba począł mrugać znacząco na Wołodyjowskiego. – A taki do Krakowa pojadę – rzekł po chwili namysłu Litwin. – Kazali mnie list oddać, to oddam. – Chodźmy do izby, każemy sobie piwa zagrzać – rzekł Zagłoba. – A wy gdzie jedziecie? – pytał po drodze Longinus. – Do Zamościa, do Skrzetuskiego. – Porucznika nie ma w Zamościu. – Masz babo placek! Gdzież on jest? – Koło Choroszczyna gdzieś, gromi kupy swawolne. Chmielnicki cofnął się, ale jego pułkownicy po drodze palą, rabują i ścinają. Na tych starosta wałecki odkomenderował pana Jakuba Regowskiego, żeby ich znosił... – I Skrzetuski jest z nim także? – Takoż. Ale oni osobno chodzą, bo wielkie są między nimi emulacje, o których waszmościom później opowiem. Tymczasem weszli do izby. Zagłoba kazał zagrzać trzy garnce piwa, po czym zbliżywszy się do stołu, za którym Wołodyjowski z panem Longinem już zasiedli, rzekł: – Bo waćpan, panie Podbipięta, nie wiesz największej i szczęśliwej nowiny, żeśmy z panem Michałem Bohuna na śmierć usiekli. Litwin aż się z ławy podniósł. – Braciaż wy rodzeni, możeż to być? – Jak nas tu żywych widzisz. – I wy jego we dwóch usiekli? – Tak jest. – Oto nowina! a Boże, Boże! – mówił Litwin plasnąwszy w dłonie. – Mówisz waćpan: we dwóch! jak to we dwóch? – Bom go naprzód przez fortele do tego doprowadził, że nas wyzwał – rozumiesz wasze? – po czym pan Michał pierwszy stanął i tak go, mówię waści, pokrajał jak wielkanocne prosię, rozebrał go jak pieczonego kapłona – rozumiesz wasze? – To waść drugi nie stawał? – No, patrzcie się! – rzekł Zagłoba – widzę, że waść musiałeś sobie krew puszczać i ze słabości na umyśle szwankujesz. Rozumiałżeś, że będę z trupem stawał albo że leżącego już będę docinał? – Bo mówiłeś waść, żeście go we dwóch usiekli. Pan Zagłoba ramionami ruszył. – Świętej cierpliwości z tym człowiekiem! Panie Michale, zali nie obydwóch nas Bohun wyzwał? – Tak jest – rzecze Wołodyjowski. – Pojąłeś waść teraz? – Niech i tak będzie – odparł Longinus. – To pan Skrzetuski szukał Bohuna pod Zamościem, a jego tam już nie było. – Jak to go Skrzetuski szukał? – Muszę już, jak widzę, wszystko ab ovo waćpanom opowiedzieć, właśnie tak, jak się odbyło – rzekł pan Longinus. – Zostaliśmy tedy, jak wiecie, w Zamościu, a wy ruszyliście do Warszawy. Na Kozaków nie czekaliśmy zbyt długo. Przyszły ich chmary nieprzejrzane spode Lwowa, że okiem wszystkich z murów nie objąłeś. Ale nasz książę tak Zamość opatrzył, że byliby pod nim dwa lata stali. Myśleliśmy, że nie będą wcale szturmowali i wielki był z tego powodu między nami smutek, bo każdy sobie rozkosze z ich klęski obiecywał, a że byli z nimi i Tatarzy, więc ja także miałem nadzieję, że mnie Pan Bóg miłosierny da moje trzy głowy... – Proś go waćpan o jedną, proś o jedną, a dobrą – przerwał Zagłoba. – A waćpan zawsze taki sam!... słuchać hadko – rzekł Litwin. – Myśleliśmy tedy, że nie będą szturmowali, oni tymczasem, jako to szaleni w swej zatwardziałości, zaraz wzięli się do budowania machin, a potem nuż szturmować! Pokazało się później, że Chmielnicki sam nie chciał, ale Czarnota, ich oboźny, wziął na niego napadać i mówić, że to go tchórz obleciał – że już z Lachami myśli się bratać – więc Chmielnicki pozwolił i pierwszego Czarnotę posłał. Co się działo, braciaszki, tego ja wam nie wypowiem. Świata zza dymu i zza ognia nie było widać. Poszli z początku odważnie, zasypali fosę, darli się na mury; aleśmy im tak przygrzeli, że potem i od murów, i od własnych machin pouciekali; dopiero wypadliśmy za nimi w cztery chorągwie i narżnęliśmy jak bydła. Wołodyjowski zatarł ręce. – Uch! żałuję, żem nie był na tym festynie – wykrzyknął z uniesieniem. – I ja byłbym się tam przydał – rzekł ze spokojną pewnością Zagłoba. – A już wtedy najwięcej dokazywali pan Skrzetuski i pan Jakub Regowski – mówił dalej Litwin – obaj wielcy kawalerowie, ale zgoła sobie nieprzyjaźni. Zwłaszcza pan Regowski krzywił się na Skrzetuskiego i byłby niezawodnie szukał okazji, gdyby nie to, że pan Weyher pod gardłem zabronił pojedynków. Nie rozumieliśmy z początku, o co panu Regowskiemu chodzi, aż i wyszło na wierzch, że to krewny pana Łaszcza, którego książę z powodu pana Skrzetuskiego, jak pamiętacie, z obozu wypędził. Stąd złość w Regokim do księcia, do nas wszystkich, a zwłaszcza do porucznika, stąd i emulacja między nimi, która obu w tym oblężeniu wielką sławą okryła, bo się jeden nad drugiego wysadzał. Obaj byli pierwsi i na murach, i w wycieczkach, aż wreszcie sprzykrzyło się Chmielnickiemu szturmować i regularne rozpoczął oblężenie nie zaniedbując przy tym i fortelów, które by go do zdobycia miasta mogły doprowadzić. – Tyle samo on albo i więcej ufa w chytrość! – rzekł Zagłoba. – Szalony człowiek, a przy tym i obscurus – mówił dalej Podbipięta – sądził, że pan Weyher jest Niemiec, widać nie słyszał o wojewodach pomorskich tego nazwiska, bo napisał list chcąc starostę do zdrady namówić, jako cudzoziemca i jurgieltnika... Dopieroż mu pan Weyher odpisał, co zacz jest i jako się źle z pokusą do niego wybrał. Ten list, żeby to pokazać lepiej swój walor, chciał koniecznie starosta przez kogoś znaczniejszego, nie przez trębacza wysłać, a że to się jak na zgubę między tak dzikie bestie idzie, nie było chętnych między towarzystwem. Inni się też na godność oglądali, więc ja się podjąłem – i tu słuchajcie, bo co najciekawsze, to się dopiero zaczyna. – Słuchamy pilnie – rzekli dwaj przyjaciele. – Pojechałem tedy i zastałem hetmana pijanego. Przyjął mnie jadowicie, zwłaszcza gdy list przeczytał, i buławą groził – a ja polecając pokornie duszę Bogu, tak sobie wszystko myślałem: już też jeśli mnie tknie, tak mu pięścią głowę rozbiję. Co było robić, braciaszki kochane – co? – Zacnie to było ze strony waćpana tak myśleć – rzekł z pewnym rozrzewnieniem Zagłoba. – Ale go pułkownicy mitygowali i drogę mu do mnie zagradzali – mówił pan Longinus – a najbardziej jeden młody, tak śmiały, że go wpół brał i odciągał mówiąc: „Nie pójdziesz, batku, upiłeś się.” Patrzę ja, kto mnie tak broni, i dziwię się jego śmiałości, że taki z Chmielnickim konfident – aż to Bohun. – Bohun? – wykrzyknęli Wołodyjowski i Zagłoba. – Tak jest. Poznałem go, bom go w Rozłogach widział – i on mnie takoż. Słyszę, mówi do Chmielnickiego: „To mój znajomy.” A Chmielnicki, jako to prędka u pijaków rezolucja, odpowiada: „Kiedy on twój znajomy, synku, tak dać jemu pięćdziesiąt talarów, a ja dam respons.” I dał mi respons, a co do talarów, rzekłem, by bestii nie drażnić, żeby je dla hajduków schował, bo nie moda towarzyszowi musztuluków brać. Odprawili mnie z namiotu dość uczciwie, ale ledwom wyszedł, przychodzi do mnie Bohun: „My się w Rozłogach widzieli” – mówi. „Tak jest (rzekę), jenom się wtedy nie spodziewał, braciaszku, że cię w tym obozie ujrzę.” – A on na to: „Nie własna wola, ale nieszczęście zagnało!” W rozmowie powiedziałem mu, jakeśmy to jego za Jarmolińcami pobili. „Jam nie wiedział, z kim mam do czynienia (rzekł mi na to), i w rękę byłem zacięty, a ludzi miałem do niczego, bo myśleli, że to sam kniaź Jarema ich bije.” – „I myśmy nie wiedzieli (powiadam), bo żeby pan Skrzetuski wiedział, że to ty, tedyby jeden z was już nie żył.” – Pewnie by tak było, ale cóż on na to? – pytał Wołodyjowski. – Zalterował się mocno i odwrócił rozmowę. Opowiadał mi, jako Krzywonos wysłał go z listami do Chmielnickiego pod Lwów, żeby wczasu trochę zażył, a Chmielnicki nie chciał go na powrót odesłać, bo go zamyślał do innych posyłek użyć, jako mającego prezencję. Na koniec pyta: „Gdzie pan Skrzetuski?” – a gdym mu powiedział, że w Zamościu, rzekł: „To się może spotkamy” – i z tym go pożegnałem. – Już zgaduję, że go zaraz potem Chmielnicki wysłał do Warszawy – mówił Zagłoba. – Tak jest, ale czekajże waćpan. Wróciłem tedy do fortecy i zdałem sprawę panu Weyherowi z poselstwa. Była już późna noc. Nazajutrz dzień znowu szturm, jeszcze zajadlejszy niż pierwszy. Nie miałem czasu widzieć się z panem Skrzetuskim, dopiero trzeciego dnia mówię mu, żem Bohuna widział i z nim mówił. A było przy tym siła oficerów i z nimi pan Regowski. Ten zasłyszawszy rzecze z przekąsem: „Wiem ja, że tam o pannę chodzi; jeśli waszmość taki rycerz, jak sława niesie, to masz Bohuna: wyzwij go na rękę, a już bądź pewien, że ci ten zabijaka nie odmówi. Będziem mieli z murów piękny prospectus. Ale o was, wiśniowiecczykach, więcej (powiada) mówią, niż jest.” Na to pan Skrzetuski jak spojrzy na pana Regowskiego – jakby go kto z nóg ściął! „Tak waćpan radzisz? (spyta) a dobrze! Nie wiem jeno, czybyś waszmość, który naszej cnocie przymawiasz, miał odwagę pójść między czerń wyzwać ode mnie Bohuna.” A Regowski: „Odwagę mam, alem waszmości ni swat, ni brat – nie pójdę.” Dopieroż inni w śmiech z pana Regowskiego. „O! (prawią) małyś teraz, a jak o cudzą skórę chodziło, toś był wielki!” Więc Regowski, jako to ambitna sztuka, wziął na kieł i podjął się. Nazajutrz dzień poszedł z wyzwaniem – ale już Bohuna nie znalazł. Nie wierzyliśmy zrazu relacji, ale teraz dopiero po tym, coście mi waszmościowie powiedzieli, widzę, że prawda. Bohuna musiał Chmielnicki istotnie wysłać i tameście go waszmościowie usiekli. – Tak to i było – rzecze Wołodyjowski. – Powiedzże nam wasze – pytał Zagłoba – gdzie my teraz Skrzetuskiego znajdziemy, bo znaleźć go musimy, aby zaraz z nim po dziewczynę wyruszyć – Łatwo się o niego za Zamościem dopytacie, bo tam o nim głośno. Kalinę, pułkownika kozackiego, obaj z Regowskim, do rąk sobie podając, ze szczętem znieśli. Później Skrzetuski na własną rękę dwa razy czambuły tatarskie pogromił i Burłaja zniósł, i kup kilka rozbił. – A że to Chmielnicki na to pozwala? – Chmielnicki ich się wypiera i mówi, że wbrew jego rozkazom łupią. Inaczej by nikt w jego wierność i posłuszeństwo dla króla jegomości nie uwierzył. – Bardzo też liche piwsko w tej Końskowoli! – zauważył pan Zagłoba. – Za Lublinem już pójdziecie waszmościowie krajem spustoszonym – mówił dalej Litwin – bo podjazdy aż za Lublin dochodziły i Tatarowie jasyr wszędy brali, a co koło Zamościa i Hrubieszowa zagarnęli, Bóg jeden zliczy. Kilka tysięcy odbitych jeńców odesłał już Skrzetuski do fortecy. Pracuje on tam ze wszystkich sił, na własne zdrowie nie dbając. Tu westchnął pan Longinus i spuścił głowę w zamyśleniu, a po chwili tak dalej mówił: – Ot, myślę, że Bóg w miłosierdziu najwyższym niechybnie pocieszy pana Skrzetuskiego i da mu to, w czym sobie szczęście upatrzył, bo wielkie są zasługi tego kawalera. W tych czasach zepsucia i prywaty, gdy każdy o sobie tylko myśli, on o sobie zapomniał. Taż on, brateńki, dawno mógł permisję od księcia pana otrzymać i jechać na szukanie kniaziówny, a zamiast tego, gdy na miłą ojczyznę paroksyzm przyszedł, ani na chwilę służby nie porzucił, z męką w sercu w ustawicznej pracy trwając. – Rzymską on ma duszę, nie ma co mówić – rzekł Zagłoba. – Przykład z niego brać powinniśmy. – Szczególniej waćpan, panie Podbipięto, który na wojnie nie pożytku ojczyzny, ale trzech głów szukasz. – Bóg patrzy w duszę moją! – rzekł pan Longinus wznosząc oczy ku niebu. – Skrzetuskiemu już Pan Bóg wynagrodził śmiercią Bohunową – rzekł Zagłoba – i tym, że dał chwilę spokoju Rzeczypospolitej, bo teraz czas dla niego nadszedł, by o odszukaniu zguby pomyślał. – Waćpanowie z nim pojedziecie? – pytał Litwin. – A waszmość to nie? – Rad bym ja z duszy serca, ale co z listami będzie? Jeden wiozę od starosty wałeckiego do króla jegomości, drugi do księcia, a trzeci właśnie od pana Skrzetuskiego, takoż do księcia, z prośbą o permisję. – Permisję my mu wieziemy. – Ba, ale jakże mnie listów nie odwieźć? – Musisz waćpan jechać do Krakowa; nie może być inaczej... Zresztą powiem szczerze: rad bym w onej wyprawie po kniaziównę mieć takie pięście, jako są waścine, za plecami, ale w czym innym, toś się waść na nic nie zdał. Tam trzeba będzie symulować, a najpewniej przebrać się w świty kozackie, chłopów udawać – a waść tak w oczy leziesz swoim wzrostem, że każdy by się zaraz pytał: co to za drągal? skąd się takowy Kozak wziął? – Prócz tego waćpan i mowy ich wybornie nie umiesz. Nie, nie! Jedź waść do Krakowa, a my sami damy sobie jakoś radę. – Tak i ja myślę – rzekł Wołodyjowski. –.Pewno, że tak musi być – odpowiedział pan Podbipięta. – Niechże wam Bóg miłosierny błogosławi i pomoże. A czy wiecie, gdzie ona ukryta? – Bohun nie chciał powiedzieć. Wiemy jeno to, com ja podsłuchał, gdy mnie Bohun w chlewie więził, ale to dosyć. – Jakże wy ją znajdziecie? – Moja głowa, moja w tym głowa! – rzekł Zagłoba. – Bywałem ja w trudniejszych terminach. Teraz rzecz tylko w tym, byśmy do Skrzetuskiego najprędzej się dostali. – Pytajcie się w Zamościu. Pan Weyher musi wiedzieć, bo on z nim koresponduje i jeńców mu pan Skrzetuski odsyła. Niech was Bóg błogosławi! – I waćpana również – rzekł Zagłoba. – Jak będziesz w Krakowie u księcia, pokłoń się od nas panu Charłampowi. – Któż to taki? – To jeden Litwin nadzwyczajnej gładkości, za którym wszystkie panny z fraucymeru księżny głowy potraciły. Pan Longinus zadrżał. – Dobrodzieju mój, chyba kpiny? – Bądź waćpan zdrów! Okrutnie tu liche piwsko w tej Końskowoli – zakończył pan Zagłoba mrugając na Wołodyjowskiego. Ogniem i mieczem 47